Episode 7726 (19th January 2017)
Plot Aaron heads to the dry cleaners to collect his and Robert's suits whilst Robert works. Doug offers to help Laurel with some bills, but Laurel explains it's not just bills, a care home for Ashley will cost more than she thought. Doug suggests she go back to working full-time at the factory but Laurel isn't sure. Brenda tells Laurel of a friend who needs help with underwear parties. Kerry threatens to injure Nicola's other arm when she visits the factory to collect her p45. Kerry insists they won't get away with this and tries to rally the other workers to walk out in solidarity with her. Nicola isn't fazed by this and tells them she'll have their p45s waiting for them. Finn leaves messages on Kasim's voicemail. He sees Aaron with suits and figures out Aaron and Robert are getting married in Vegas. Rebecca drags Robert away from his haulage work to help her with a meeting. Kerry thanks Lisa for walking out with her, but Lisa explains she can't lose her job. Aaron tells Finn that things work themselves out. Finn confronts Emma about interfering with him and Kasim. Doug isn't sure about Laurel selling underwear. Aaron isn't pleased to learn that Robert is with Rebecca. Meanwhile, at Home Farm, Rebecca and Robert say goodbye to their client Sasha and Robert agrees to a quick drink. Marlon assures Paddy that his chef friend will make the date with Chas special and Paddy hope this will break his and Chas' curse. Aaron sneaks into Home Farm and overhears Robert and Rebecca talking. Before Robert leaves, he asks Rebecca not to mention the meeting to Aaron but Aaron reveals himself and tells Rebecca that Robert lies to everyone. Robert calls Aaron a 'jealous queen' and tells him that it felt normal flirting with a woman compared to being in a relationship with a trantruming child. Emma tries to talk to Ross about Finn. Nicola and Laurel head to the pub, leaving Gabby to watch Ashley. Ashley says he need to go. Marlon advises Paddy about how to dress for his and Chas' date. Whilst Paddy changes back into some jeans, he catches his manhood in the zip. Ashley continues to insists he needs to go and ends up wetting himself. Gabby feels awful and helps him clean himself up. Paddy is in pain and asks Marlon to have a look at his private area. Marlon receives a text to say there has been a fire at the restaurant and it's closed and Paddy concludes it's the curse. Marlon offers to cook for him and Chas instead. Kasim and dad Paul knock at Dale View when they notice Finn walking down the street. Paul approaches Finn and warns Finn not to contact Kasim again and he and Kasim walk away. Aaron finds Robert in the pub backroom. Robert tells Aaron that he's scared of being happy, but Aaron can't believe his fiancé thinks that about him. Robert removes his ring and places it on the table. Robert tells Aaron that he can't make him happy before walking out. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *Sasha - Sophie Wardlow *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai *Paul - Joe Tucker Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Main Street *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin and scarpyard *Home Farm - Living room and dining room *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Dale View - Front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,180,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes